


Harvard Yard

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [183]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Strong Language, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Becca is surprised to find her distraught little brother looking for her in Cambridge.





	Harvard Yard

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> This installment is for ENSM31 and all my other readers in Brazil who have been having a very rough week. 
> 
> This installment is 182/183. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019

 

Leaves swirled as the gusting wind whipped through Harvard Yard. Not even the cold and drizzly weather could keep the hordes of tourists from milling about, taking pictures of buildings and students alike. Becca found it ironic that she had ended up at a school that had an ever-changing lineup of tourist paparazzi to follow her every step as she traveled around campus. The tourists rarely recognized her and were mostly interested in taking her picture as an anonymous student adding charm to their photos. Only a few ever realized they’d captured Becca Smoak on their trip. There were dozens of photos of her across social media posted by excited tourists who had captured the most elusive of the Smoak children.

Becca tucked closer into Jack’s side when a sharp gust of wind cut through her layers, making her shiver. She didn’t think she would ever get used to winters in the northeast. She longed for the snow free winters of Starling. She’d been coaxed from her boyfriend’s warm bed with promise of raspberry hot chocolate and tender kisses. Jack’s grip tightened around her waist as he came to a stop.

“Don’t stop,” she said through chattering teeth. “You promised me hot chocolate.”

Jack tilted his chin towards the gate, “Princess, that guy looks a lot like your brother.”

Becca followed his gaze towards the gate. She pulled away from the warmth of his body as she recognized the confused looking teen, his backpack hanging from one shoulder, as he looked at his phone. “That’s because it is my brother.”

“Did you know he was coming?” Jack asked as he hurried after her.

Becca didn’t know Nate was going to be in Boston. None of her parents had told her that they were coming to town. Her mom must’ve had a last-minute meeting in QC’s Boston office and had brought the twins to surprise her. Becca searched the crowd for Prue, but she didn’t see her sister.

“Are you lost?” Becca asked as she came up behind Nate.

Nate jumped with surprise. She was expecting her brother’s sheepish grin when he turned to greet her, instead his bright blue eyes were filled with unshed tears. They reached for each other. Nate dropped his forehead to his sister’s shoulder and held her tight.

“What happened?” Becca asked with alarm. A sense of dread washed over her. Only one person could make Nate look this miserable. “Is it Prue?”

Nate shook his head against her shoulder. “No,” his muffled voice responded. “Prue’s fine. She’s at home.”

Becca stepped back to get a better look at her brother. “What’s wrong?”

Nate was about to answer when his gaze stopped on something behind her. Becca looked over her shoulder. “You remember Jack?” Her hand circled around Jack’s wrist and she pulled him closer. “Jack, you remember my brother Nate.”

The grief temporarily left Nate’s face. He stood taller and his eyes narrowed as he observed Jack.

Jack smiled broadly and held out his hand, “It’s good to see you again.”

Nate shook Jack’s hand.

“What are you doing here?” Becca asked her brother. She was anxious to know what had brought him cross country and why he was so upset. “Where are mom and dads?”

“At home,” Nate said as he looked everywhere but at her.

“Did you come with William and Emma? Are the kids here?” she asked.

“No,” Nate mumbled.

“Did you come by yourself?” Becca said. “Do mom and dads know where you are?” Nate was rebellious, but not disappear in the middle of the night, fly across the country, and not tell their parents rebellious. There was only one reason Nate would be in Boston and she not know about it. He’d come to see Evan at Boston University.

Nate looked at her, his guilt clearly written all over his face.

“Did you and Evan have a fight?” Becca asked.

Nate shrugged.

Jack wrapped an arm around Becca’s waist when Nate remained silent. “We were going for hot chocolate. Your sister loves the raspberry hot chocolate at a place a few blocks away. They serve a mean grilled cheese too. Come with us,” Jack offered.

Becca held out her hand and Nate took it. “It’s pretty here,” Nate said as they walked through the gates. “Do you think Prue will want to come here too?”

“I think our sister has her eye on Caltech,” Becca said. Their sister was into technology as much as their mom and William were. Prue was going to end up running QC with William and Scott, while she and Bobby toiled away at Starling General.

“Everybody leaves,” Nate grumbled.

“Prue and I are hardly everybody,” Becca teased gently. “Prue won’t be that far from home. Besides, you’ll be too busy at school to miss her.”

“We both know I’m too stupid to go to college,” Nate scoffed. “It’s a good thing I’m already rich.”

Becca pinched his hand sharply.

“Ow, Becks, that hurt,” Nate said, clutching his hand to his chest.

“Don’t say mean things about my brother,” she scolded. “You’re not stupid. Stop saying you are.”

“All right, da,” Nate said. “My grades aren’t good enough for SCU, even with all the buildings named after the Queens and Smoaks.”

“What do you want to do for a career?” Jack asked conversationally.

“Not be an investment banker,” Nate said with a slight sneer.

“Be nice,” Becca hissed. She didn’t understand what her little brother had against Jack. Her boyfriend had always been sweet to her siblings.

Jack laughed, “That’s okay. He’s right, I don’t want to be an investment banker. I want to be a teacher.”

Nate wrinkled his nose, “I want to get as far from school as I can get.”

“If you don’t want to be an investment banker, what do you want to do?” Jack asked.

“I think a cop,” Nate said.

Becca stopped walking. “A cop?” she asked, her brow arched. As far as she knew, her brother was planning on putting on a mask as soon as he turned eighteen. Vigilantism didn’t seem like the best extracurricular activity for a police officer.

“Yeah, a cop. Why not? Grandpa was a cop. Dinah Drake said she’ll sponsor my application to the academy.” Nate said, pulling Becca back into motion.

“Do our dads know you’re thinking about this?” Becca couldn’t decide which of her dads would hate his idea more. “Mom won’t agree until you get a college degree.”

“They don’t have to like it or agree with it. Once I’m eighteen, they don’t get a vote.”

Becca snorted, “Keep telling yourself that. When we’re in our eighties, da will find a way from beyond the grave to tell us to put a sweater on and to pick up our rooms.”

Nate frowned. “Don’t say that. I don’t like to think about them not being around.”

Becca knocked her shoulder into Nate’s as Jack held open the café door. “You’re all talk Nathaniel Edward Smoak, but you like being their spoiled baby.”

“I’m not spoiled,” Nate said as he went through the door first, “and Prue’s the baby.”

Becca rolled her eyes at Jack. She kissed him on the cheek, “Thanks for letting him crash our date.”

“Are you kidding me?” Jack asked with a mischievous grin. “Having one of your siblings available for a Rebecca Dearden Smoak debrief has been one of my life goals since the moment I met you.”

“Nate’s not stupid, he values his life,” Becca said confidently. If there was one thing she could count on was her siblings’ discretion. When it came to secrets, they were Queens through and through.

Becca quickly sent her parents a text as Jack and Nate spoke with the hostess. She didn’t want them worrying about Nate.

 

“So,” Jack said as their waitress walked away with their order, “tell me something about Becca from your childhood.”

“She was bossy,” Nate said, leaning back against the padded booth.

“She’s still bossy.” Jack flinched as the back of Becca’s hand smacked his arm. “Tell me something else.”

Nate tapped a finger against his lips as he stared at his sister.

“Just remember, I know all your secrets too,” Becca warned.

Nate winked at her before returning his attention to Jack, “She once stepped between me and a gunman – she didn’t even think about it – just stepped in front of me like it was no big deal.”

“Nate,” Becca said softly. They rarely talked about what had happened the spring they were taken by armed gunman from their home. Their kidnapping had been kept quiet because their parents had turned to the Justice League not the FBI for help.

“A gunman?” Jack asked with concern. “Why was someone holding a gun to you?”

“He’s kidding,” Becca said, “obviously.”

“Yeah, sorry. Us Smoak kids have a twisted sense of humor,” Nate said to Jack. “I’ll tell you something real. We already covered her bossiness.”

“I prefer to call it leadership,” Becca interrupted.

Nate rolled his eyes, “She once ate three large anchovy pizzas because our brother bet her she couldn’t.”

Becca laughed, “It was a pyrrhic victory. I spent the whole night vomiting.”

“What did you win?” Jack asked.

Becca couldn’t remember what her prize had been. She looked to her brother for help.

Nate laughed, “Bobby had to wear mutton chops for a month.”

Becca joined Nate’s laughter. “Poor Bobby,” she said, wiping her eyes, “he was so proud of that beard until he went full mutton chop.”

Nate held out his phone. Becca took the phone and smiled at her big brother staring solemnly at the camera wearing his mutton chops. “I really should have that framed.”

Jack took the phone. “Wow, you forgot this?”

“No, it’s kind of hard to forget that,” Becca said, “but it’s not like it was the most outrageous bet any of us have lost.”

“Silly bets are kind of our thing,” Nate said. “Actually, they’re our da and Aunt Thea’s thing, but we stole the idea.”

Jack’s eyes lit up, “What’s the craziest bet she lost?”

Nate held out his hand for this phone back, “I’ll show you.”

Becca groaned. “You cheated.”

“I did not. I snuck out and back in during the annual holiday party and none of our parents noticed my absence.” Nate said as he scrolled through his phone. “It’s not my fault the guy from the board got drunk and fell down the stairs or that mom and dads were too busy crisis managing to realize I wasn’t there the whole night.” He held his phone out with an unapologetic smile. “Green isn’t her best color.”

Jack’s eyes went wide as he looked between Becca and the phone. “Your hair is green.”

“I was there, I remember,” Becca said, cringing at the image of herself. Her seventeen-year-old self smiled seductively at the camera with neon green hair.

“Did it glow in the dark?” Jack asked.

“Oh, that would’ve been amazing,” Nate said with disappointment. “Do they make hair color that glows in the dark?”

“I think Prue would know the answer to that,” Becca said, passing Nate’s phone back to Jack.

“May I have a copy of this?” Jack asked hopefully.

“No,” Becca said.

Nate shrugged, “Sorry, man. Mutton chops and green hair portraits are for family only.”

“How long was your hair like that?” Jack asked, trying to hide his disappointment at being denied a copy of the photo.

“It was just a rinse. It washed out after a week or so. I washed my hair twice a day to speed it up,” Becca admitted.

“Now who cheated?” Nate asked as the waitress brought their food and hot chocolate.

Becca’s phone buzzed. It was a text from their da asking if Nate was all right. She responded that Nate was fine and that they were having lunch.

“So,” Becca said as she stole a fry from Nate’s plate, “are you going to tell me why you’re in Boston all by yourself? If you came all this way, I’m surprised you’re not spending every second with Evan. That must’ve been some fight.”

Nate’s eyes instantly filled with tears. He looked out the window. “We broke up?”

Becca reached across the table and took her brother’s hand. Her heart ached for her little brother. He’d been with Evan for two years and she knew how much he loved his boyfriend. He’d been devastated when Evan picked a school on the east coast instead of staying closer to home and to Nate. “Long distance is hard.”

“I know,” Nate said without looking at her. “I just thought we’d make it to Christmas. If we could make it to Christmas, then we could make it to May and then I could go to BU in the fall.”

“Is that why you came to Boston, because he broke up with you?” Becca asked.

Nate pressed the heel of his hands against his eyes. He took a deep breath before looking at his sister. “He sounded weird when I talked to him yesterday. He didn’t do well on a test and was upset about a professor. I thought,” his eyes filled back with tears, “I thought I’d come and surprise him and make him feel good. I took a red eye this morning and made it to his dorm before the sun was all the way up. One of his suite mates let me in. I thought I’d surprise him to find me in bed next to him when he woke up. Ev – ev wasn’t…”

“Evan wasn’t happy to see you,” Becca tried when Nate couldn’t finish his sentence.

“Evan wasn’t alone. He was in bed with his Sam – his ex,” Nate said, wiping angrily at the tears falling from his eyes. “Sam transferred to BU – they’ve been back together since September.”

Becca’s vision went red. She was furious that anyone would be so careless with Nate’s heart, especially Evan. She took his hand again. “I’m sorry, Nate. I know you love him, but you deserve so much better than finding out it was over like that.”

“I always suspected he was still in love with his ex. They say you never get over your first – sucks to be me, right?” Nate pulled his hand away. “I’m done with men – they’re the worst. I’m going back to women.”

“That totally sucks, man. It’s going to stop hurting this much and you’ll fall in love again and you won’t even remember how you could possibly have loved Evan.” Jack said around a mouthful of his grilled cheese. “Besides, a guy named Evan sounds like he would have an average dick, at best. You can do better.”

Nate, turned the color of a tomato, coughed and took a sip of water.

“Jack, can we not talk about my brother’s ex’s dick?” Becca pleaded. “I’m trying to eat.

“If it wasn’t for my lying ex and his tiny dick, I never would’ve met your sister,” Jack said. “You should definitely give women another go – or find a guy with a much bigger dick – whichever makes you hornier to think about.”

Nate looked at Becca with surprise.

“What?” she asked, taking another fry from her brother’s plate. “Are you and our dads the only bisexuals in the world?”

The color drained from Nate’s face. “You told our parents where I am?”

“They’re looking for you in California. I thought they should know you were safe on the other coast,” Becca said.

“Daddy’s here,” Nate hissed as he slumped lower in the booth.

Becca glanced over her shoulder. Sure enough, their dad was standing outside the café looking at his phone. “Our dad isn’t the Flash, Nate. He didn’t get here that fast based on my text. He must’ve left as soon as they realized you didn’t spend the night at home.” She glanced at his phone. “Did you disable your GPS?”

Nate flushed.

“Amateur,” Becca said under her breath. “You’re lucky daddy came instead of da or mom. Mom would already be inside using her loud voice.”

Nate grimaced as the small bell over the café door jingled as their dad stepped inside. His eyes swept over the café and landed on their table. He visibly sighed with relief.

“I’d start groveling now. If you’re lucky, you won’t be grounded until you’re forty,” Becca said. Jack shifted beside her. She gave her boyfriend a quick glance. He appeared to be sweating. “Are you okay?”

“Your dad hates me,” he whispered.

“No, he doesn’t. Don’t act so squirrely, it will make him think you’re guilty of something,” Becca said quickly.

“Oh, he’s guilty of something,” Nate said with a glint in his eye.

“Do you want my help or not?” Becca asked.

Nate gulped, “Yes, please.”

“Then behave,” she said before turning in her seat to smile at their dad. “Hi, daddy. This is a nice surprise. What are you doing here?”

Oliver kissed the top of Becca’s head, “Hi sweetheart. It is a surprise. I wasn’t planning on taking a trip east today, but someone pulled an overnight disappearing act.” He held out his hand to Jack, “Good to see you again.”

“You too, Mr. Queen,” Jack managed to say without stuttering.

Oliver turned and studied his youngest. The angry set of his shoulders softened as he must’ve seen the grief in Nate’s eyes. He slid into the booth next to Nate. Draping an arm around his son’s shoulder, he kissed his temple before pulling back. “You okay?”

“I’m okay,” Nate answered.

“What’s good here?” Oliver asked Becca as the waitress placed a menu in front of him.

“Raspberry hot chocolate,” Becca said.

“Grilled cheese,” Jack said at the same time.

Oliver narrowed his eyes at Jack. Becca’s boyfriend squirmed in his seat. She placed her hand on his thigh to give him some courage.

“I got the veggie burger,” Nate offered, drawing his dad’s attention back to him.

“I didn’t survive five years on a deserted island only to eat veggie burgers when I got home,” Oliver said as he studied the menu.

“Says the man who drinks kale for breakfast,” Becca said wrinkling her nose. Now that she knew the truth about her dad’s five years away, his stories about his island isolation and depravation never failed to amuse her. She knew that he went through hell those five years, but subsisting on insects and berries was nothing more than an exaggeration.

Oliver signaled the waitress. “I’ll have the raspberry hot chocolate and the grilled cheese.”

“With prosciutto,” Jack said to the waitress. When Oliver looked at him, he said, “Trust me, it’s better with the prosciutto.”

Oliver returned his attention to the waitress, “With the prosciutto.”

“How long are you in town for?” Becca asked.

“I don’t know,” Oliver said, looking at Nate. “How long are we in town for?”

“As long as Becks will have us,” Nate said before picking up his veggie burger.

“I don’t have class until Tuesday,” Becca said.

“I guess Tuesday,” Nate said with a grin.

“Nice try, you’ve got school on Monday and your mom won’t sign off on a day of hookie after your little disappearing act. You’ll be grounded until Thanksgiving.” Oliver turned his attention to Becca, “Do you have time to spend with us today? We can head home tomorrow or today – whichever you prefer. We don’t want to interfere with your plans.”

Becca covered her smile with her hand. Her dad sounded pained as he tried to be gracious about Jack. “We don’t have any specific plans,” she said truthfully. They hadn’t planned any farther than getting out of bed to get something to eat. “We can hang out with you guys.”

“Great. What do you want to do?” Oliver asked the table with a broad smile.

 

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Becca asked Nate as they watched their dad and Jack talk as they stood in line to buy tickets to a documentary Oliver wanted to see.

“I’m the Green Arrow and if you touch my daughter again, I will break your hands and shoot arrows through all your appendages,” Nate said with his best Green Arrow impression. “No, please don’t Green Arrow,” he continued in a sing song voice. “I promise to never touch your daughter again. I will swear off women and go back to being with men.”

“You’re very funny,” Becca said as she tried to read her dad’s lips. “I think they’re talking about gardening.”

“Does Jack garden?” Nate asked.

“No,” Becca said. She gave up trying to guess what embarrassing thing her dad was sure to be saying and turned her attention to Nate. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Not really but curling in a ball on the sidewalk isn’t really an option right now.”

 “I can spend the night at your hotel suite,” Becca said. “We can order room service, eat dinner in bed while we watch whatever you want and complain about what bastards men are.”

“Jack doesn’t seem like a bastard,” Nate said. “He’s crazy about you.”

Becca’s chest filled with warmth. Jack wasn’t a bastard. He was pretty wonderful, but she wasn’t sure if they were going to work out. They hadn’t discussed what they were going to do when they graduated in two years. If Becca got into medical school, she didn’t know if Jack would follow her. His dad was insisting on Jack returning to New York to work in finance. “I’m crazy about him too.”

“You deserve someone who’s crazy about you,” Nate said.

“So do you,” Becca said wrapping an arm around his waist. “I’m sorry Evan broke your heart, but he just proved he’s not the right one. If he can’t see that you’re the best thing that will ever happen to him, he didn’t deserve you.”

“I thought he loved me. I’m such an idiot,” Nate said, his voice hitching.

“You’re not an idiot for loving someone. He’s the idiot for cheating.” Becca pulled out her phone. “Let’s take some pictures so he can see what he’s missing.”

Becca made a silly face and took a selfie. Nate made an equally exaggerated face and took a selfie. They pressed their heads together and each held their cameras out to capture their smiles.

“Your mom and dad will like that picture,” Oliver said as he approached. “Send it to me too.”

“We didn’t take it to send to mom and dad. We took it to show Evan that Nate doesn’t need him,” Becca said as she took another picture of Nate.

“Why? What happened with Evan?” Oliver asked.

“We broke up,” Nate answered simply.

Oliver looked to Becca first and she gave a small shrug. He gripped Nate’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, bud.”

“Taking a picture with your sister is lame. That’s not going to make Evan regret choosing Mr. Tiny Dick,” Jack said. “Get your camera ready,” he told Becca.

Becca held up her camera and tried to hold in her laughter. She had an idea of what Jack had planned and she saw the moment it dawned on Nate’s horrified face.

“You’re dating my sister,” Nate said taking a step back.

“I know, but I’m hot and older. It will make Evan jealous.” Jack said holding out his hand.

“How do you know you’re hotter than Sam?” Nate challenged.

Jack gave Nate an incredulous look. “I am hotter, right?”

Nate’s shoulders relaxed, “Yeah, way hotter.”

“I’ll tell you what I told your sister on our first date – No tongue, Smoak. I’m not that kind of boy,” Jack said with a wink.

Becca and Nate both snorted. Oliver groaned and rolled his eyes and said something about them all being lunatics and their mother’s children.

“Are you okay with this?” Nate asked Becca.

“You get a one time pass to kiss my boyfriend,” Becca said. There wasn’t a single part of her that was worried that Jack would fall for her little brother after a staged kiss.

Jack placed his hand on the back of Nate’s neck and gently encouraged him closer. Nate closed his eyes and slightly puckered his lips. Jack pressed his closed lips firmly against Nate’s and held their position until Becca said, “I got a couple. Which one should you post?”

Nate, Jack, and Oliver huddled around her phone as they viewed the six pictures she took of Nate and Jack’s kiss.

“I think the third one,” Becca said.

“I don’t know,” Nate said.

“The last one,” Oliver said. “That one looks the most convincing.”

Becca looked at the last photo. Nate’s hand was on Jack’s bicep, his fingers curled like he was about to pull him closer. “I think daddy’s right.”

Nate studied the picture for a few seconds before he agreed. “Send me that one.”

Becca sent the photo and they all waited for Nate to update his social media. Becca received an alert. Nate updated his status to single and had posted the photo. She read aloud, “Harvard men do it better.”

“Well, your dad is never going to let me hear the end of that,” Oliver grumbled.

Nate’s phone rang. He glanced at the screen and then at Becca. “It’s Evan.”

“Don’t answer it,” Becca, Jack, and Oliver said together.

Nate powered down his phone. “Who wants popcorn?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your kudos and comments are what keep me writing and are always appreciated.
> 
> I'm not ready to promise to be back to posting once a week, but I will try once I get next week behind me.
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
